moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gap Generator
Allied Nations |role = Base camouflage |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 700 |armortype = Defensive Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:54 |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |adjacent = 3 |power = -200 |ability = Shrouds a radius of 8 around the Gap Generator * Deploy to expand the shroud's radius to 10 but increases the Gap Generator's power consumption by 100 * Has no effect on the AI }} The Gap Generator is a support defense structure used by the Allies to hide the surrounding area from the enemies' view. Official description The Gap Generator is a remarkable piece of Allied technology which constantly regenerates a large amount of shroud around the structure, effectively hiding anything nearby from the prying eyes of enemies. A recent upgrade to the generator allows it to draw more power from a base's grid in order to extend the amount of regenerated shroud even further. Shroud created by the Gap Generator prevents enemies from using most of their support weapons in the affected area.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Gap Generator is one of the Allied advanced defense structures, at the same level as Signal Inhibitor. Its role is the same as that from the original game, interfering with the enemy commander's radar and creating shroud around it. One thing to note is that when the Allied base is powered off, the Gap Generator also loses the ability to generate shroud. Shroud not only prevents the enemy from finding out what the Allied player is up to, but also prevents the targeting most support powers (excluding superweapons and recon powers) and ordered attacks (including force-fire). This effectively slows down any base destruction attempts if the enemy relies on siege units but their frontline forces are meager. On the other hand, Gap Generator's shroud can be temporarily uncovered by different detection support powers, but then the field of view will be reshrouded. As long as the enemy Gap Generator keeps working, even if the player captures the Tech Satellite Hack Center, there will still be shroud nearby. In addition, Gap Generator can also adjust the range of generated shrouds to handle different situations. Due to the AI's omniscient trait of seeing the entire battlefield, it is not advised to build a Gap Generator whenever fighting against them (including the campaign). Appearances Act One * The Gap Generator becomes as a buildable structure in Panic Cycle. Cooperative * In the Soviet Co-Op Lights Out, both commanders are required to destroy three advanced Gap Generators which can shroud the whole map. If these Generators haven't been destroyed in 30 minutes, battle control will go offline, and players will lose. Behind the scenes The artwork of this building (with spinning animation) by MadHQ is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * The Gap Generator's ability to deploy to increase shroud is actually an unused aspect in the original game. It is assumed that the structure in question had this aspect existed in developmental versions of the game, but it is cut in the released versions. See also * Iron Guard * Chimera Core * Signal Inhibitor References zh:雷达干扰器 Category:Defenses Category:Allied Nations